The Ultimate Christmas Gift
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: Ten year old Chris wants to get his mother and aunts the best Christmas gift ever! It's Christmas eve when the young boy gets a little hand from the "world above"


**

* * *

**

A little Christmas one-shot to warm everyone's heart :)

* * *

**The Ultimate Christmas Gift**

It was Christmas Eve and all through the house not a creature was stirring…

Well that's not entirely true.

Christopher Perry Halliwell climbed out of his bed and walked out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind him. It was midnight, the witching hour, and everyone was fast asleep in their beds. Chris was rather excited for this Christmas as all of his family were coming round at 9 am so they could spend the whole day together, there was only one problem Chris didn't have a present for his Mother or Aunts. The ten year old wanted to get them something great, something totally amazing and yet he still hadn't found the perfect gift. He headed up the stairs to the attic, the centre of his magical world.

The door shut with a creak and Chris frowned at it, it was as if the house wanted his mother to find out he was up. Chris was unlike other children, instead of sneaking down to see if old Saint Nick had arrived he headed to the "head" of the Halliwell Manor to find the _ultimate Christmas gift._

The young boy walked over and sat down on the slightly discoloured pink sofa that belonged to his (however many greats) Aunt Pearl. He picked up a catalogue and began flicking through it's pages. Every gift he looked at seemed only to fit one of the three sisters and Chris wanted to get them something they could all share and would all love. A cold air washed over the room and Chris' lifted his head when he heard the familiar sound of pages turning. With a grin he placed the catalogue down on the sofa and ran over to the wooden podium and watched as the old pages of the Book of Shadows turned.

Chris' brow creased and he looked down on the page confused, not sure what the "wind" had meant. He read over the spell and followed the instructions placing a circle of white candles in the middle of the room. Carefully he struck a match and lit the candles before returning to his spot by the book. Tracing a finger under the words so he didn't lose his place the young Halliwell began to chant.

"Hear my words hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide." Chris chanted and nothing happened. With a frown he chanted the spell again and waited.

A whirlwind of golden lights appeared in the circle and when they faded they left behind a young woman. She had long dark hair and a rather large smile on her face. Chris gasped and ran forwards hugging her as she stepped out of the circle.

"I heard you needed a little help with your Christmas gift." She said with a smile as she hugged the young boy tightly.

"Thank you so much." Chris said into her shoulder. "This is perfect!"

* * *

Morning came and the sound of the front door swinging open and shut did not rouse the sleeping people from their beds. Phoebe Halliwell lead her sister Paige Mathews-Mitchell up the stairs with their army of children following them. Paige started banging a wooden spoon of the bottom of one of Piper's pans to wake them.

"Merry Christmas!" Phoebe shouted as she threw the bedroom doors open.

Quick as a flash the Halliwell and Mitchell children ran to their cousins, Wyatt and Melinda's rooms. Throwing the doors open and running inside screaming. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Wyatt and Melinda rose for their beds as quick as they were able and ran out into the hall where they were squished by their aunts and uncles and grandfather.

Next to exit from their rooms were the heads of the house, Piper and Leo. Pulling their dressing gowns close to their bodies they gave out kisses and hugs and Happy Christmas wishes. After being kissed on the cheek by his mother Wyatt Mathew Halliwell turned looking for his brother. Chris was not out with the gang and that was rather strange, he loved Christmas it was his favourite day. So quickly Wyatt ran to his room and opened the door before spying the lump that seemed to be hidden under the duvet. Twelve year old Wyatt ran to the bed and jumped up and down hoping to wake the sleeping boy. As the duvet fell from the bed Wyatt looked down confused, his little brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted jumping off the bed and running back to the hall. "Chris isn't in his bed!"

"What?" Piper Halliwell asked fearing that the worst had happened to her youngest son.

"Please don't let it be demons." Paige muttered under her breath as her husband Henry and Phoebe's husband Coop went down stairs to look for the boy missing in action.

"Chris!" Piper shouted. "Peanut where are you?"

"Chris?!" Melinda shouted searching the bathrooms for her brother. Sighing she closed her eyes and sensed for her big brother. "Found him!" She shouted disappearing in a shower of orbs.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted. "You need to tell us where you're going!"

Paige turned to her twin daughters and her son, they all shut their eyes and sensed for Melinda and Chris. One by one their faces lit up with a smile. "Attic." They replied in complete unison.

Making a break for the stairs Piper led the adults up while the children disappeared in a shower of blue, white and pink lights.

Piper threw the attic door open and found Melinda waking Chris very carefully it would seem that the youngest Halliwell brother had fallen asleep on the sofa. The question was why, Piper had checked on her children just as she had come up the stairs to go to bed and Chris had been tucked up safe in his bed.

"Hey Chrissy wake up!" Melinda said excitedly. "It's Christmas!"

Chris rubbed at his eyes and sat up with a yawn looking around at his family, he couldn't control his smile.

"What have you been doing up here slugger?" Victor asked his grandson.

Piper looked at her son confused as he got up and ran over to the family members dotted around the room. He gave them each kiss and hug wishing them a very merry Christmas.

"Chris?" Piper said with a small smile. "What have you done?"

"Only found you, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige the best Christmas present ever!" He said happily. "I know we open presents in the living room but my present to you needs to be opened here."

"Oh I'm all excited!" Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well ok then, lets have it." Paige said with an equally big smile.

Chris nodded and lit a match lighting all the candles in the room once again. He took Wyatt and Melinda by the hands and pulled them over to the book.

"Chris what are you doing?" Piper asked. "This better not fall under the personal gain…"

"It won't!" He paused. "I don't think." Chris said with a small smile.

Leo looked at his son and shook his head, Chris really knew how to out do everyone. Leo stood with pride and watched his children stand by the book, he knew what his youngest son's gift was.

"One, two, three." Chris said and he Wyatt and Melinda began to cast the spell.

"Hear my words hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide." Wyatt, Chris and Melinda stopped chanting and the whole family stood watching as golden coloured lights entered into the circle. The lights faded and everyone minus Chris gasped.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked as if they were about to burst into tears. The three woman opened their arms and Chris ran to them before hugging him tightly.

"Do you like your present?" He asked while Piper hugged him.

"It's the best gift I could have ever gotten. Thank you Peanut." Piper said with a watery smile.

The woman who had been standing in the circle of candles smiled and stepped out become corporal as a white light flashed around her.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest. "I would like some love too!"

Paige, Phoebe and Piper walked over and the three of them hugged someone they had missed dearly, someone who before now had been banned from seeing the family. Their big sister Prudence Victoria Halliwell.

Wyatt smiled at the sight of the sisters finally being reunited and he placed an arm around his little brother's shoulders as the cousins and male members of the family walked over to hug Prue. Wyatt was filled with pride, Chris really had outdone himself this time. Ruffling his hair Wyatt hugged Chris tightly. "Happy Christmas Chris." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas Wy." Chris said with an equally big smile as the brothers broke apart.

"Do I get a hug from my nephews or what?" Prue asked with a smile as she got down on her knees and held her arms out. Wyatt and Chris walked over and into her arms. "Merry Christmas Aunt Prue." They said in unison.

"Happy Christmas boys." Prue said as a few tears gathered in her eyes.

* * *

**Aww :) what a happy Christmas for the Halliwells. I hope that everyone has a very happy Christmas and that Santa has been very good to you. **

**Best wishes for the last days of 2008 and the upcoming ones of 2009! **

**x-x-Dreamer-x-x**


End file.
